


I Didn't See You Coming

by HalftimeCaptain



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Slow Burn, nicole is not as smooth as she thinks she is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalftimeCaptain/pseuds/HalftimeCaptain
Summary: Few brave people have waken an Earp and lived to tell the tale...An AU where Nicole moves in to the apartment below Waverly and causes disruptions





	I Didn't See You Coming

**Author's Note:**

> So, it has been a long while since I dabbled in fiction, so bear with me please. I am aiming to continue this, though not sure how often it will be updated. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed.

Waverly Earp loved being in bed. She liked her blanket mound and her pillows with the perfect ratio of support and fluffiness.

“ _How is this supposed to…?!”_

In her humble opinion, the feeling of sinking into her flannel sheets after a day on her feet behind the bar, it was one of the best feelings in the world.

 “ _Wait a minute…”_

Snoozing away a lazy morning, curling up with a good book, and other more… energetic fun. A bed was the perfect place to spend some time having…

_“Oh crap!”_

Having her perfect morning slumber interrupted by a cacophony of crashes and profanity filtering in through her window. She reached a lazy arm towards the sill, flailing in a vain attempt to suddenly gain the powers of Mr Fantastic that would be necessary to close the window without leaving the warmth of her fleece cocoon.

The flailing simply resulted in a draft of cold air invading her comforter, causing goose pimples to ignite on her bare arms. She always regretted wearing her cami and shorts nightwear combo when she had to get out of bed, but to hell if they weren’t comfortable when snuggled in her nest of flannel and fleece.

“ _Goddamnit!”_

She sighed, resigned to her fate before gathering the blankets closer, taking a deep breath and springing towards to window in order to close it, hoping to muffle the invasion of noise. Her bare grace held her together long enough to succeed in the first part of her mission, but her return journey was scuppered by the tangle of comforter wrapped around her legs.

In the moment before her head hit the ground, betrayed by the very blankets she had sought for comfort and protection from the cold winds of a November morning, she had but one thought in her mind.

**_For fucks sake._ **

Now fully awake, shivering on the cold wood of her bedroom and with a light throbbing emanating from the back of her skull, Waverly Earp swore revenge.

She purposefully unravelled herself from her turncoat covers, and stood up to take a deep calming breath.

It didn’t work.

Fuelled by a combination of outrage, a thirst for justice and an alarming diatribe of profanity uttered under her breath, she stormed out of her bedroom, through her cosy apartment and headed directly for the source of the noise.

 

 ---------------------------------------

 

Nicole was a pretty secure person. She knew she was good at a lot of things, she was a great friend, a decent shot and she was excellent at flirting with pretty girls. At least in her own humble opinion. But looking down at the jumble of wood, metal and paper instructions, she had to admit defeat. Despite her various skills she could not vanquish the evil of flat pack furniture instruction.

All she had wanted was somewhere to store her bike, to protect it from what she had been assured would be a windy, wet and white winter. This need combined with a  lack of funds and a splash of hubris had led to ordering the bundle of kindling before her, from a budget online hardware store.

If she had still been in her old stomping grounds, the solution would’ve been easy. Call up one of her more handy friends, offer up a  six pack and watch a shed appear. As it was, having only been in town for a week, she had no-one she felt comfortable asking to come to her home on a Saturday morning. Well, she supposed she was pretty friendly with Mrs MacIntosh from the café, but she wasn’t sure that the old lady would’ve been helpful. Though given that the instructions appeared to be in a language that died out centuries ago, Mrs MacIntosh may have been useful.

Nicole sighed and shook the mean thought out of her head, she was merely frustrated at having spent the last forty minutes attempting to construct what the box assured her should be a sturdy bike shed, only to completely and utterly fail. The only fruits of her labours being a bent back board, some bent screws and a hammered thumb.

Maybe the general store would have a tarp that could cover her bike.

At the very least, they would have beer.

Mind made up, she discarded her hammer and the first page of instructions. The clean up could wait until she had at least one bottle down her neck. She turned to reach for the jacket she had left hanging on her fence post, checking her back pocket to feel her wallet was with her only to re-irritate the thumb she had tried to join to her planks of wood.

“Hey! You! Noise maker general!”

Nicole looked up from her war wound to be faced with what she could only describe as five feet of hair and rage. Five feet of hair and rage that was descending on her rapidly with an aggressive index finger pointed at her. She prided herself as a brave person, she was in law enforcement for gods sake, but the look of utter fury being displayed had her taking a step back involuntarily.

“Whoa girl, are you talking to me?”

Thoughts of her thumb were pushed from her mind as the girl came to a stop sharply, with mere inches between them, her finger hovering over Nicole’s chest.

She paused awkwardly for a second, her face stuttering closed as she looked at Nicole, a hesitancy flittering through her eyes for just a second, before she jabbed forward with her finger. A mean poke that Nicole felt may actually bruise.

“Yes I’m talking to you! What with the - the making of noise and  - and the morning and the profanity! Children live around here for gods sake!”

It was at this point that Nicole became resigned to the fact that she had appeared to upset some sort of woodland fey creature. Not only was the girl before her beautiful in an almost elven or ethereal way, the speed and pitch of her voice should not be able to be made with a human throat.

Being yelled at in her own garden by a stranger should not be that hot.

Still the yelling was an issue, people were starting to look out their windows. They might even call the Sheriff’s department. Which would be – awkward. Nope, she was trained in deescalating situations, a cute sprite in pyjamas shouldn’t be an issue. 

“I mean what the hell -”

“-language, children live near here”

“-are you even doing at this time in the morning - ”

“- um it’s like 11:30 - ”

“- invading a private outdoors space - ”

“ - I live here - ”

“As if… what what?”

The finger ceased in it’s poking as large brown eyes looks up, startled.

Nicole’s mouth slanted upwards in a sheepish grin. Her hand tilted up in a short and awkward wave.

“Hey neighbour, nice to meet you, I’m Nicole. I just moved here from - ”

Her neighbour shook her head, absentmindedly dismissing the information. Her head tilted to the left, eyes slightly glazed as if searching her memory to corroborate story.

Nicole waited patiently, taking the time to appreciate the look of concentration and how it highlighted her features now that she wasn’t being accosted by her. This girl was seriously cute. She dropped her stance slightly, relaxing her hips and resting her hands on her belt. Time to turn on the charm.

“Wait… are you the one who has been stealing my parking spot?! That blue SUV?”

The confusion had lifted and the indignation reappeared. Nicole looked between the raised appendage and the beautiful yet terrifying face.

“If I say yes, are you going to keep prodding me? ‘Cause I think I’m starting to bruise -”

The hand withdrew.

“Also, I didn’t figure there was assigned parking. No signs y’know?” Nicole shrugged. “I am sorry if I woke you though.” She gestured towards the pile of wood she had abandoned. “I let my frustration get the best of me. Won’t happen again and I’ll make sure to park elsewhere in future.”

Her neighbour didn’t seem to know how to respond to that, as her frustration seemed to dissipate in the face of Nicole’s politeness. She simply stood, barefoot and shivering, eyes wide and seemingly confused as to how she had gotten there.

A few seconds of silence passed before Nicole realised the girl wasn’t going to say anything. She looked from the bare shoulder to the jacket in her hand, contemplating the best way to make her offer, before just thrusting the outwear forward.

“Here, you look cold.”

The movement seemed to be a jumpstart as her neighbour’s frenetic energy returned and she awkwardly skipped backwards from the proffered clothing.

“No, I’m fine, really – I mean I’m not – I’m freezing – but that’s my own fault right – who goes outside dressed like this – Well I guess a lot of people have to… A-and some people choose to – and I fully support their choice to do that. No judgements here, no siree. I just generally choose more coverings…” She looked down to her exposed navel “Well, I mean somewhat… This just isn’t great for a first impression… even with a spot-stealing noise-maker.” The glare was now back.

Nicole’s smile stretched into a smirk as she tried not to let on how adorable she had found that entire exchange.

“Oh trust me… I think this was a great first impression, the outfit only helped.” If her voice had more of a drawl than usual, who could blame her. “Though you do look chilled to the bone. Could I get you inside for a cup of coffee maybe?”

She moved to put her jacket around the pale shoulders which were growing ever pinker in the chill wind, but was side-stepped neatly.

“Oh I don’t think so!… I have plans for the day – which you rudely interrupted with – with your – your wood and swearing.” Hands gestured wildly around the garden, but her gaze didn’t move from Nicole’s face. She paused, then took a deep breath, seemingly steeling herself. “Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go stand in my shower until I can feel my toes again.”

With that, she whirled around, her hair almost catching Nicole in the face, and stomped back towards their shared building, taking the stairs to the apartment above Nicole’s.

Nicole took a deep breath. She definitely needed that beer now.

 

  ---------------------------------------

 

Walking home from Shorty’s, Waverly would swear that her feet were still chilled from her excursion that morning. Despite the long shower and wearing her warm snow boots to travel to work in. She was looking forward to settling in to the bed she had been rudely awoken from this morning, curling up in herself and getting fully back to temperature.

She walked past the small parking lot nearest to her home, a wry smile creeping across her face as she saw her neighbour – Nicole – had done as promised and freed up her favourite spot.

She knew she should apologise for her outburst, she’d known it before she stepped into the shower this morning, but stubbornness had won out. That and she wanted to be sure she would have a better grasp of the English language next time she spoke to Nicole.

Their whole encounter had been… interesting.

She slowly made her way up the stairs, feet heavy from her shift, pausing as she noticed a bag in front of her door.

“I swear… if this is poop I am going to lose it, universe.”

She approached warily, noting a piece of paper sticking out of the top. She crouched close, before darting her hand out to snag the paper without disturbing the rest of the package, pausing in a grimace despite not really knowing what she expected to happen.

When nothing nefarious seemed to occur, she unfurled the paper to see a handwritten note.

 

  _Hey Neighbour!_

_Sorry again for the noise-making and the spot-stealing. Once I learn the rules_ _round here I promise to get better at following them!_

_Wasn’t sure your feelings on chocolates or alcohol and it seemed surprisingly_ _difficult to get flowers in this small town in the first month of winter – who knew?_

_So I figured you might find a use for these._ _The offer for coffee still stands, whenever you don’t have plans._ _My number is 613-483-5548._

_See you around,_

_Nicole_

_P.S. Was this creepy? I worry this might come across as creepy, and I really don’t_ _want to be the creepy neighbour._

 

She glanced inside the bag, and seeing no signs of poop, reached in to pull out a matching set of hat, scarf and mittens in a forest green colour. She worried her bottom lip in thought, eyes moving from the letter still in her left hand, to the gifts in her right. She placed the accessories back in the bag before pulling out her phone and pulling up a new message.

 

 

_It’s probably a 3/10 on the creepy scale - Waverly_


End file.
